


A Day in the Life~ March 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve and Danny share a life and a family and sometimes the past doesn't always let go. Follow the two of them into another month of daily text message exchanges crossing the boundaries of work into home and family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trevordanno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevordanno/gifts), [chinadoll381282001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinadoll381282001/gifts), [Minnie56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie56/gifts), [lajpeck100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lajpeck100/gifts), [Dannolovesyou50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannolovesyou50/gifts), [FerociousPigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerociousPigeon/gifts), [Nenuial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts).



> To everyone that has followed us and has joined in along the way... we love you! To Liz... without you this would be impossible. I can't wait to see you at the end of the month!


	2. Chapter 2

March2,  2019

The day didn't quite end up as I expected it would, but then again, they never do around here. You think, hey let's have a BBQ and invite a bunch of friends over to have a good afternoon of socializing away from work and all of a sudden your husband is telling you that you drink too much, your oldest is getting snippy with the middle one and the mayo has gone bad somewhere in the mix.

I'm not sure exactly when Nahele got the call about his friend, it had to have been shortly after therapy and why he didn't tell us I still don't know. But it brought back a whole flood of unpleasant memories from about three years ago when another friend OD'd on drugs. Which ultimately led to our undercover gig to find the supplier and Steve getting shot while flying a plane and me landing that plane on the beach. How, I still have no idea. He's beating himself up for not being a good friend and not realizing his friend had a problem, but the truth is, his friend probably hid it very well from a lot of people. 

And people aren't always who you think they are. Matty taught me that. And Nahele is right, Grace has never not had someone in her life care about her. She has always been surrounded by so much love.She has never known what it is like to try and make it on her own. But that has all changed now for Nahele and he has to remember that he is a part of a family that loves him and cares so much about him and his feelings and what happens to him. He can't shut us out, even if he thinks we don't understand.

The beauty of being a cop is we have seen it all and as sad as it is, we understand how Nahele is feeling. But I think that also makes us better parents because we have seen it all and know what he is feeling. And the great thing about our friends is they didn't leave. After Steve and I each had our moment with Nahele, one by one they all made their way to the tree house to make sure our boy was okay.

That is family. That is my Ohana.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Danny dropped to one knee and pulled Charlie in for a goodbye hug. “I’ll see you on Wednesday when I get home from work okay?” He kissed his son’s forehead and Charlie threw his long arms around Danny’s neck.

“Can Gracie pick me up?” the little boy asked.

“I will ask her and let your mom know, okay?” 

Charlie kissed Danny’s cheek and hugged him again. “Thanks Danno.”

Danny stood up and made a face when his knee popped. He rubbed it and straightened again. “Take your bag to your room for your mom.”

Charlie snatched his backpack off the couch and made his way towards his room. “Bye, Danno.”

“You think Grace is ready to drive her little brother around yet?” Rachel asked, her voice full of concern and dread at the thought of her daughter driving again after her accident.

“She’s been driving. Remember? Has been since the night of our Valentine’s fiasco.”

“Oh yes. How could I ever forget that? Marshmallows in the living room over a makeshift fire.”

“Steve and I call it ‘the day that went sideways’.” Danny pulled his keys from his pocket and smiled at Rachel. “I should get going. Have a good week. I’ll call you to let you know who is picking Charlie up from school.”

“Actually,” Rachel paused and bit her bottom lip. “I could use your help assembling a shelf. I had to replace one that got water damage from the hurricane.” Rachel gave Danny a lopsided smile. “I’ll bribe you with beer and a leftover malasada.”

Danny made a face at the combination. “Make it a bottle of water instead. I’m trying to cut back.” He pulled his phone from his back pocket when it chirped to life with a message from Steve. 

_ “When will you be back?” _

_ He tapped at the keyboard. “In about an hour. I told Rachel I’d help her assemble this shelf.” _

_ “Copy.” _

Rachel returned from the kitchen and handed Danny a bottle of water. 

“Thanks. Where’s the shelf?”

Rachel pointed over Danny’s shoulder. Leaning against the wall was a large box that contained the pieces for a six shelf bookcase.

“Rachel, that’s not a shelf, that is many shelves, that together make up this thing called a bookcase.”

“Yes, a shelf.”

Danny rolled his eyes at his ex’s inability to comprehend the difference between a shelf and a bookcase. “Let’s get started. I told Steve i’d be home in an hour.” He walked over to the box and stared at it, inwardly cursing the thing. Why couldn’t she buy something preassembled? Isn’t that what normal people did? Danny grunted when he tried to move the box and it only budged two inches “How did you move this thing by yourself? It weighs a ton.”

“I had it delivered.” Rachel replied with a sheepish grin.

“Of course you did.” Danny got a better grip on the box and grunted and groaned as he finally got it away from the wall and flat on the floor. “You paid to have it delivered but not assembled?”

Rachel crossed her arms faking annoyance. “You don’t have to help if you don’t want to.”

Danny shook his finger at her as he sucked in a lung full of air. “Oh no. No. No. No. I moved it. We’re putting this thing together because I’m  _ not _ moving it back.”

“It’s going in Charlie’s room when it’s done.”

“Rachel this thing is a monster.” Danny stared at the box and wondered what happened to his sanity at agreeing to help. “Wait. I wasn’t aware there was water damage in Charlie’s room.”

“Well there wasn’t.” Rachel declared matter of fact. “But the shelf I had his books on in the living room was damaged and I decided to put the replacement in his room this time.”

Danny picked at a corner of the box that was stapled shut with the biggest staple he had ever seen in his life. He got a corner loose and swore when he realized the flaps were not only stapled but glued shut as well. “This is ridiculous,” he grumbled under his breath. “They afraid someone is going to steal a piece or something?”

“No, I think they are more worried about the box falling apart in transit and the contents spilling out.”

“Smartass,” Danny muttered as he tore the corner of the box open.

“Be careful, Daniel.”

“Are you planning on keeping the box, Rachel?”

“Well, no.”

“Are there directions on the box anywhere?”

“I seriously doubt it.”

“Then i’m going to rip it open.”

“But what if we need to return it?”

Danny rocked back on his heels and stared at Rachel. “Seriously? If  _ we _ have to return it? First off, you would be returning it, not  _ we _ . And you can just call the company that you bought it from who also delivered it and they can bring a box to shove it back into.”

“Very well. Just don’t rip the instructions.” Danny rolled his eyes again. “Don’t mock me, Danny. I remember what you did with the instructions for that car we bought Grace when she was a toddler. Took a week to find the correct directions online.”

“Yes, I remember. She cried for a week because her dad is an idiot.” 

“I heard you did the same thing with the directions for Charlie’s bed.”

Danny glared at Rachel. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Rip the box open? I hardly think so. I just got a manicure and I’m not going to ruin it over your decision to tear open this box like a crazy person instead of using a stanley knife.”

“DO you have a stanley knife?”

“I have a kitchen knife.”

“I’m not going to ruin a kitchen knife cutting open this gigantic box.”

“Well then what do you suggest?”

“I suggest you let me rip it open like I originally planned.”

“You’re impossible.”

Danny smirked at Rachel’s comment and continued to tear open the box. “Ow. Son of a bitch.” Danny pulled his hand back quickly and examined the fresh cardboard cut on his index finger.

“You sure you don’t want a knife?”

“No, but I will take a band-aid.” Danny showed Rachel his bleeding finger. 

“That little scrape is hardly worth a band-aid.”

“Band-aid, Rachel. Please.”

“Daddy are you okay? I thought you were going home.”

“I was going home, but mommy asked me to stay and put this shelf together for her. I cut my finger and now I need a band-aid.”

Rachel returned and handed Danny the band-aid. “This is all I have.”

Danny took the band-aid and made a face. “Winnie the Pooh. Really?” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped on the message button and selected Steve. 

_ “I don’t know why she asked me. She knows I’m not good at this kind of stuff. You know, directions and all. Come help me please. I’ll let you eat cookies in bed without complaining.” _

Danny stashed his phone back in his pocket and put the band-aid on his finger. He managed to get the rest of the box open without too many more cardboard cuts.

“Can I help Danno?” Charlie asked as Danny began pulling the bags containing the hardware out of the mangled box.

Danny handed him the instructions and tickled Charlie’s side. “You can read these to me and tell me what to do.”

Charlie flipped through the pamphlet and then handed it to his mother. “Those words are too big.” 

“Don’t worry buddy. I messaged Dad to come help. He loves directions.”

“Why did you text Steve?”

“You want this thing assembled today or two years from now?” Danny opened a package of screws and dumped them on the floor in front of him. “You told me it was a shelf. This right here before me is a bookcase. I can’t do a bookcase by myself Rachel.”

“I can help you, Danny.”

“You wouldn’t help me open the box, Rach. I was having a hard time believing you were going to be much assistance with the rest of it.”

Danny picked a piece up out of the box and began to organize them alphabetically.

“Don’t you want the instructions?”

“Nope. That’s gonna be Steve’s job.”

~*~

Steve didn’t need to be asked twice.  He ran through the garage and grabbed his tool belt.  He felt that every light was green and made it to Rachel’s in no time.  He texted Danny. __

_ I’m pulling up.   _

The phone rang and accepted the call without glancing at the caller ID.  “Baby, I just texted I’m pulling up.”

“Not unless you’re in Kaiu and what happened to Dad or Joe?” 

Steve was embarrassed by his lack of attention and then the question came to him, “Why are you in-“

“Sarah has a certification she has to do here Monday.”

“Why didn’t you call me to tell me?”

“Son, that’s what I am doing now.”   

Both men laughed at the obvious.  “Can I call you later? I am at Rachel’s to help Danny put something together.”

“That should be fun. Okay, well, you be careful.”   

“I’m not building a bomb.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Love you, Son.”

“Love you too.”   Steve sat in the truck thinking about what Joe had just said.  It didn’t want to take what he thought How was saying into the house with him. He grabbed his tool belt from the passenger seat and made his way to the door. He rapped his knuckles on the door twice and waited for Rachel to answer.

“That should be Steve.” Danny said as he placed another piece on the floor after he examined it. “Why are there three ‘C’ pieces?”

“I have no idea, Daniel,” Rachel said slightly annoyed at the lack of progress and Danny’s insistence to call Steve for help. She went to the door and opened it to find Steve with his tool belt standing patiently on the other side.

“I heard my expertise was requested.”  Steve looked at the growing mess on the floor.  “Please tell me you did not throw the directions away.”  He kissed his son as he stepped over two of the boards. 

Danny looked up from his organized mess. “No. Rachel has a death grip on them. What’s with the aneurysm face?”

“We got this.  We built the majority of the restaurant together. We can handle,” Steve looked at the box, “this massive bookshelf.”

“See, Danny. I told you it was a shelf.” Rachel glanced at Steve. “He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“Are you forgetting that you’re the one who asked for my help?”

Steve shut up Danny with a kiss to his lips and whispered, “I missed you.”

Danny kissed him back. “Thanks for coming.” He stepped back as Steve motioned at the box with his hand. “What’s wrong? I opened it. Rachel didn’t have a knife.”

“Okay, so you murdered the box with your bare hands?”

Danny held up his injured finger. “It fought back. I want to press charges.”

“I’ll call Duke when I’m done.”

“Steve would you like anything to drink?” 

“I changed my mind. I want a beer. Steve can have my water.” Danny sat down on the floor and took the directions from Rachel. 

“This thing is going to be super heavy.  Where is it going?”

“Charlie’s room.”

“Then let’s build it in there.”  Steve started to lug what he could to the room. Charlie picked up the smaller pieces and followed his father.  Danny and Rachel moved some of the larger pieces together. They worked until everything was located in Charlie’s room. 

Danny sat down on Charlie’s bed with the directions again and began to read while directing Steve to the correct pieces for the first step. So much for his alphabetical organization he had going on earlier.

Steve grabbed, and screwed, and banged and listened to every one one of Danny’s directions as he read all of them out loud.  Charlie took his spot reaching the bag of this or that as he was directed by both his dads. “I’m going to put the safety straps into the wall.  I don’t want this thing falling on my Baby Boy.”

“Good idea,” Danny said as he stared at his husband. He watched as the toolbelt hung lopsided on Steve’s slender hips and Steve pulled at it without thinking.

Steve could feel the heat coming from his husband’s eyes.  Without looking away he said, “Charlie, Baby, please get me another bottle of water.”

The boy was up on his feet and running to the kitchen.  

“You just gonna keep staring at my ass?”

“What?”

“I can feel you staring at me.”

“Was I?” Danny waggled his eyebrows at his husband and gave him one of his to die for smiles. “I’m admiring the view.”

“You know when I first met you, there were times I caught myself just staring at you.  I think I was just trying to figure you out, but then l, well, my dick told me it was more than that.”  Steve finished with the second strap. 

“Your dick huh? You liked the view as well?”

“I just knew that I never wanted to not be around you.  Okay?”

“I get it. Now I know why you were always invading my space. Or I was invading yours. One or the other was always happening. I think your straps are lopsided. Look.”

“They are fine.”

“You sure?” Danny questioned. “Look again.”

“It’s fine.”  Steve put the screwdriver into his belt and walked over to his husband, “and I want to go home, get you in bed, and do things to you.”

“Wow. I just wanted to stare at your ass a little longer. Okay. Moving forward. You better get a move on because I don’t know how to use these tools and I don’t want to waste today on a lesson when you want to get me home and into bed.” Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve again as Charlie returned with his mother and a bottle of water.

“How is it going in here?”

“Great.” Both men said in unison. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

March 6, 2019

Today was great, spending the day with Steve, just the two of us. I admit I was apprehensive about flying with him, I mean it isn't like we have the best track record when it comes to flights together. But he was great, sensed that I was nervous and actually kept the craziness under control. That was almost better than spending the day with him. To have him take a step back for me. I love him so much.


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

Danny felt his phone vibrate to life under his hand and slowly opened his eyes. He had set his alarm when they had gone to bed so he could wake up at midnight and be the first to wish Steve a happy birthday. He turned off the alarm and waited a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Watching Steve sleeping so peacefully, he almost hated to disturb him. His husband was a beautiful man and he couldn’t resist the urge to trace a finger over Steve’s lips. They were slightly parted and even Danny’s light caress didn’t cause Steve to stir.

It was always difficult to surprise Steve and Danny hoped that today would be different. He had been agonizing over Steve’s gift for months. He knew there would be a party, with the kids that was a given. And after Charlie’s impromptu party last year, Steve had finally accepted that there were people beyond his inner circle that truly cared about him so Danny was certain there wouldn’t be the fight about it again this year. He really thought Steve was going to punch him last year when he came home from Mary’s to a house full of people and Danny had to do some quick explaining.

Danny’s lips turned into a smile at the memory.  They have been through so much over the course of the last nine years he is amazed they are both still in one piece, still whole, a little broken at times, but together. Steve is on his side facing Danny, still sound asleep and completely oblivious to the fact that he is being watched. The sheet is settled at his waist and Danny can see the faint scar running down the length of Steve’s chest. He wonders if it still ever hurts, the incision, or if it itches until he thinks he will go mad. Danny knows all too well that his own matching scar keeps him awake many nights. Both with the physical annoyances that come and go as well as the mental anguish at what that scar means.

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It has been almost three years since Steve almost died on him but in moments like this, it felt like he has been transported back to that same day, that same hour. He runs his finger down Steve’s scar, tracing the long path from start to finish.

“I love you,” he whispers and pushes towards Steve’s lips. He brushes them lightly with his own, both a little dry from being asleep. Steve begins to awaken with a content hum and wraps his arm around Danny’s waist pulling him closer.

“Happy birthday, Babe,” Danny whispers against Steve’s ear before nipping gently at the lobe. Always one of Steve’s sensitive spots.

“Is it morning already?” Steve asked with his eyes closed, enjoying Danny’s attention to his ear.

“Morning enough. 12:02 am to be exact. I thought maybe you’d want your first gift.”

“Only if it’s staying in bed with you.” Steve adjusted the sheet as Danny slides a leg over Steve’s hip and worked his foot down the back of his thigh and then calf.

“Trust me, we aren’t going anywhere.” Danny smiles against Steve’s lips before he presses another kiss to them, lingering longer this time. Steve parts his lips and allows Danny’s tongue to do some exploring. Danny pulls back abruptly, breaking the kiss and Steve lets out a whimper at the loss of contact. Danny pushes up on his elbow and in one swift motion, covers Steve’s body with his own. He settles on top of his husband and they both gasp at the connection in all the right places.

Steve threads his fingers through Danny’s hair and pulls him down reconnecting their kiss. “Can I unwrap you now?”

Danny grinned in the darkened room. “I always knew you were impatient.”

And if Danny was trying to surprise Steve, well, that would have to be for later because Steve flipped their positions so fast it made Danny’s head spin. “Hey!” he yelped in surprise. He tried wiggling out from under Steve.

Steve settled his weight on top of Danny, pinning him to the mattress. “Stop moving, Danno,” Steve said softly as he nipped at Danny’s neck. “I’m trying to unwrap my present.”

Danny settled under Steve and smirked. “I’m waiting super-”

Steve pressed a kiss to Danny’s lips effectively silencing him. He pulled back and Danny let out his own whimper. “Shhh- I’m trying to unwrap my gift.”

And with that, Danny shut up, except for when Steve hit those sweet spots.

~*~

Breakfast in bed is what Danny had in mind for Steve but he managed to sleep through his alarm. Probably had a whole lot to do with Steve knocking the phone off the bed while unwrapping his gift at midnight. The smell of coffee caused both men to stir and Danny was surprised at both the time and that Steve was still in bed with him.

“Happy birthday!” all three of their children sang loudly as they plowed into the room. Gracie held a breakfast tray with two plates filled with pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Nahele had a firm grip on the coffee carafe and two mugs dangled from his fingers. Charlie eagerly jumped onto the bed and scrambled between his two dads as they worked their eyes open and managed to pull themselves up against the headboard.

Charlie pushed an envelope into Steve’s chest and beamed proudly. “I picked it out myself.”

“You did?” Steve pulled Charlie close and kissed the top of his blond rumpled hair.

“We made breakfast for your birthday, Dad,” Nahele said as he set the mugs down on the nightstand and poured coffee into each one. “I can go get the butter if you want some in your coffee.”

Danny fake gagged only to be elbowed in the side by his husband.

“Hey watch it, Babe. You trying to re-break one of my ribs?”

Steve ignored his husband and accepted the cup of coffee from his oldest. “Thank you, Nahele, and yes, I would like some butter in my coffee. Don’t pay any attention to your father over there, he really should at least try it. Right, Charlie?”

“Can we move past the butter in the coffee.”

“You always tell me to try new things, Danno.” Charlie countered and didn’t the birthday boy try unsuccessfully to hide a smirk behind his coffee cup.

“Fine. For your birthday, I will try your grass fed butter in my coffee.” Danny held up a finger and waggled it in front of Steve’s face. “But if I get any kind of poisoning from this, I will blame all of you.”

Grace rolled her eyes at her father and handed him his plate of food. “You are so dramatic. Dad drinks this everyday and he hasn’t gotten sick once.”

“That’s because he has some kind of iron stomach.” Danny countered.

“You are spoiling my breakfast in bed, Danno.” Steve settled against the headboard and crossed his arms.

Danny leaned over and turned Steve’s face towards him. “I’m sorry, Babe.” Danny kissed his husband and a smile spread over his face. “I love you.” He returned his attention towards his Children. “Did you eat already?”

“Yes. We fed Charlie too.” Grace tousled the top of Charlie’s hair.

“Gracie’s pancakes are almost as good as yours, Danno.”

Grace shook her head. “Nobody’s pancakes are as good as Danno’s.”

“Thank you, Monkey.”

“Okay, you two eat. Grace and I will clean up the kitchen.”

“Thank you, Nahele.”

“Wait,” Protested Charlie. “Don’t you want to open your card?”

“Of course I do.” Steve tapped the tip of Charlie’s nose and the boy giggled. He slipped his finger into the enveloped and ran it along the edge until it was all the way open. Steve pulled out the card and stared at the front of it. A large sea turtle was surrounded by three baby turtles. Each of the McGarrett-Williams children had written their name below one of the baby turtles. Steve smiled and Charlie grinned wide before turning to his siblings.

“I told you he would like it.”

“We agreed with you, Charlie.”

Steve read the hand-written message inside the card from his children.

_Dear Dad, Daddy Steve,_

_The three of us wish you the happiest of birthdays and are so thankful to have you as our dad. We hope you know how much Danno and us love you. You make everyday better in so many ways. Have the greatest birthday ever!_

_Love,_

_Nahele, Gracie and Charlie_

Steve swiped at a falling tear and Danny wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He kissed the top of his forehead as the kids piled on the bed and formed a family hug.

“We love you, Babe. Happy birthday.” Danny wiped a tear from Steve’s cheek and kissed him again.

“Thank you,” Steve choked out. He held the card against his heart. “This means so much to me. You don’t even know how touched I am. You kids and Danno, you are my life. Everything I do everyday is for our family.”

Nahele was the first to break the family hug. “Okay, as much as we want to continue this hugfest, your breakfast is getting cold.”

“Daddy Steve, when you’re done, will you work on that turtle puzzle with me, please?” Charlie asked as he scooted off the bed.

“Of course I will.”

Charlie moved to the head of the bed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve kissed the top of his head, the love pouring from his children warmed his heart.

The three kids left and Danny and Steve finished their breakfast and coffee while sharing a few kisses and exchanging playful banter. When they were done, Danny took their empty plates and mugs and put them on his nightstand. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and gave Steve a final kiss.

“I’m going to run these to the kitchen and finish cleaning up. You go help Charlie with that puzzle.” Danny gathered up the dishes and mentally went through the list of things he had to get done for Steve’s birthday party at Kamekona’s restaurant. It was still hard for him to believe that _Steve’s_ was no longer theirs after all the work they had put into getting it up and off the ground. For everyone that told them they wouldn’t succeed, he wanted to say, _‘You were wrong.’_ He didn’t regret the decision to sell because he knew his family needed him at home. Maybe one day they would revisit the idea.

Steve got out of bed and put on a pair of his Navy sweats and pulled Danny in for a kiss before he could leave their bedroom. “Thanks, Danno. This birthday is perfect.”

“I love you so much that sometimes I don’t even know how to put it into words.”

“I’ll take a simple ‘ _I love you’_.”

Danny grinned as he balanced the dishes. He rocked up on the balls of his feet and kissed steve on the lips. “I love you. Now go before Charlie gets cranky.”

~*~

The birthday surprise party at _Steve’s_ was a success. Steve walked in and was blown away by the fact that Danny had gotten the entire restaurant for the afternoon for his birthday. Surrounded by family and friends, Steve was the center of attention for the better part of three hours. Laughter filled the air and Danny stood back and took in the scene before him. All the people that were a part of Steve’s life that loved him, gathered together to celebrate his birthday. His husband was loved by so many and Danny was a bit saddened by the fact that Steve didn’t always see or feel that love. Let down by too many people over the years who should have always been there for him but weren’t. But Steve had this Ohana now that was always there for him. He gave Milton Cooper a gracious smile and thanked him for coming before sending him in Steve’s direction.

By the party’s end, Danny was exhausted and Steve had a permanent smile plastered on his face. The party was a success. Surprising Steve was never easy and Danny and the kids had managed to do it again.

~*~

When they got home, Nahele went to his apartment to retrieve steve’s gift. The kids had pooled their money along with help from Danno and had a custom paddle made for Steve for when he went paddleboarding. On the paddle was an engraved turtle from Charlie, a fancy sneaker from Grace and an ocean wave from Nahele. Engraved on the handle was _“Love you Dad_ ”.

Steve was rendered speechless when he saw the craftsmanship and the love that was put into the design from his children. He would cherish this gift forever and use it every time he went out on his board.

The gift from Danny left him a bit perplexed at first. It was an old BB gun that had seen far better days than the condition it was currently in. Steve stared at the gun before him and Danny could see the wheel’s turning in his head as he tried to figure the gift out.

“I was talking to Milton Cooper when we had our soft opening months ago and he was telling me how him and your grandpa had been best friends since they were kids.”

Steve nodded still not quite understanding.

“He said they used to go back behind Milton’s house and shoot pop cans off a fence with this BB gun that they had saved their money to buy and that neither of their mothers wanted them to have. So they kept it hidden in a hollowed out log and after school would let out, they would pick up cans on the way home and then shoot them full of BB’s.”

Realization set in as to what Danny was telling him. Steve picked up the old worn gun and looked it over with more attention. “You mean this belonged to my grandfather?”

“And Milton. Yes. He told me he still had it after all these years and asked if I thought you would like to have it. I told him it would make the perfect birthday gift.”

“Danny, I don’t know what to say.”

Danny just smiled warmly at his husband. “I knew it would mean a lot to you to own something that was your grandfather’s. We can probably get it refurbished if you want.”

“No, it’s perfect the way it is. Thank you so much.” Steve set the gun down and pulled his husband in for a lengthy kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Babe.” Danny kissed him again. “You want to run mini-me home?”

“I would love to.”

While Steve was gone taking Charlie home, Danny got a call from his ex-mother in-law asking for his service in providing her with protection while on her book tour. He agreed and instantly regretted it. Steve was in for another surprise and Danny wasn’t looking forward to this one at all.


	11. Chapter 11

March 11, 2019

We had such a good day yesterday celebrating Steve's birthday all day only to end the day with a call from my ex mother-in-law. To say that I never wanted to see that woman again would be an understatement. She did nothing but make my married life miserable, always telling Rachel and then me to my face that I was never good enough for her daughter. Rachel needed someone with class and knowledge of how the world worked and I just didn't fit the bill according to her mother.

Today was exactly what I thought it would be. Miserable. I tried to be nice, but she was the same old Amanda I had known from twenty years ago. I still wasn't good enough to even be her doormat. Having her flirt with Steve in front of me was the straw that broke this camel's back. Steve brushed it off as nothing but it was a personal jab that hurt me like she knew it would. Why would Steve want to be with someone like me? By the time we ended up at Kamekona's shrimp truck, I was done. After 20 years, I couldn't take anymore. I got up, told them to enjoy their lunch and I left. 

And then after enduring her degrading gestures all day, she apologizes for her actions over the last 20 years. Suddenly it wasn't that I was never good enough for her daughter, it was that I reminded her of her own father who was a down to earth, hard working man. But she always wanted more for herself, what he provided wasn't enough for her and that's how she saw me. A good guy, but one without the means to provide the life she thought Rachel wanted.

She asked me to do right by Rachel which I can only assume means make sure she is taken care of. I have no intentions of ever rekindling any romance with her. I love Steve and I will not throw away our marriage to please Amanda Savage.

I can't wait for her to leave.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

Danny sat in his worn wooden chair staring out over the ocean. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. The breeze picked up and he shivered, pulling his knees closer to him to block the wind. He wished he had grabbed his hoodie on his way out of the house because the breeze coming in off the ocean was chilly tonight but there was no way he was going back in there right now to get it. He needed some space to think and be alone with his thoughts.

The last two days had been emotional hell. Having to spend the day with his ex mother-in-law acting as her bodyguard was like living through his marriage all over again. He thought having Steve along would serve as a buffer from her insults and belittling behavior. Danny couldn’t have been more wrong. Of course Amanda had taken a liking to Steve, everyone loved him. Danny knew that was inevitable, what he didn’t expect was the outright flirting with Steve she was doing in his presence. Amanda knew they were married and whether she agreed with that or not, Danny didn’t care. What he did care about was the fact that she was flirting like Steve was available to become husband number four or five, he had lost count over the years.

“I thought you might want a jacket,” Eddie Williams came up behind Danny’s chair speaking softly so he wouldn’t startle his son. He handed the hoodie over to Danny who slipped it on and pulled his knees back up to his chest.

“Steve send you out here?” Danny asked as his dad took a seat in Steve’s empty chair.

“No, it was getting a little loud in there so I thought I’d come join you for some peace and quiet. Those kids of yours are talkers. Add in your mother and it’s a free for all.” Eddie laughed as he settled into the chair. “They are a lot like you and Matthew when you were little. Always talking about something.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t stay for dinner.” Danny glanced from his father back out over the ocean. “I just needed some space.”

Eddie leaned over and Squeezed Danny’s shoulder. “I know, kiddo.” He followed Danny’s gaze out over the ocean. “Sometimes you just have to walk away and take a moment to yourself.”

“Steve’s pissed at me.”

Eddie shook his head. “Maybe a little. But he doesn’t know Amanda like we do. And quite frankly I’m more than a little upset with the way she came parading into town, intentionally upsetting you and then giving you a meager apology before she left to have dinner with Rachel and the kids. My boy deserves better than that.”

“Thanks, Pop.” Danny shivered when the wind picked up. “You know, I got screwed in the in-law department twice over. Rachel’s mom never liked me and Steve’s mom wherever she is, doesn’t like me either. You and Ma have always been great to Rachel, always treated her with respect, even after all the shit she’s put me through. And Steve, you took to him immediately.”

“We loved Rachel and yes, we aren’t happy with the way she has done things but we would never disown her. Steve makes you happy. Happier than I have ever seen you. He’s a good man.”

Danny nodded. “I love him, but he doesn’t seem to understand why this hurts so much. He acts like just because she apologized that should just erase twenty years of being told you’re not good enough and suddenly everything should be peachy. And now she’s asking me to still take care of Rachel. You should have seen the way she was flirting with him and treating my every suggestion whether it be with clothing choices or where to have lunch as if I was cheap and uncultured. Steve said the flirting was nothing. Well, it was something to me because she was doing it right in front of me like I wasn’t there. She was intentionally trying to upset me.”

“She succeeded in that department.”

“Please don’t tell me to just let it go. Steve tells me that all the time.”

“Well, why would you want to hang onto the anger and resentment after all these years? There is no excuse for what she has done or the kind of person that she is, but we can’t change her Danny. And I raised you to respect your elders, but there is an exception to every rule. Sometimes, you just need to tell someone how you really feel and then move on. Leave the ball in their court so to speak. She will probably never change, will probably always treat you the same Way, but just remember that at the end of the day, You don’t have to go home with her. Your home is with Steve on this beautiful stretch of beach.”

“What about Rachel?”

“What about her?” Eddie asked. “You take care of your children and that is all that you need to worry about in the Rachel department. She is a big girl who can take care of herself. That’s not your job anymore. Your job is to be the best father and husband to Steve that you know how to be.”

“Thanks, Pop.”

“Feel like coming in and getting a bite to eat before your mother puts it all away?”

“Not yet. But thanks. I love you, Pop.”

“I know you do.”


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

 


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

March 22, 2019

Steve's nightmare about Wofat has left him raw all day. Taking off early and heading out to one of his favorite spots was one sure way of making sure he didn't go down that dark hole. The petroglyphs still amaze me and I know that going there always seems to ground Steve. It's where he says we technically had our first date and in a way I guess it was. Him sharing that special place with me was special. I will never forget it. And after this afternoon he seems to be in better spirits. I love him and when he hurts, I hurt. 


	23. Chapter 23

March 23. 2019

It was nice to see everyone having a good time at the wall climbing adventure today. Sometimes it makes me wonder if Steve misses the adventures of being a Navy SEAL. Our life with 5-0 is adventure enough for me but sometimes I wonder if it is for him. He was full of all kinds of crazy ideas when I first met him. Different ideas on how to tackle a suspect, figuratively and literally. He has settled down and I wonder if it's just for our family that he has made that choice or if he really does see and acknowledge that the way he went about things was suicidal. Either way, I'm glad for the choices he has made. I love him and don't want to lose him. I love the way he teaches the kids new things, how he is so patient when I am not.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

March 25, 2019

If Steve says _copy that_ one more time when I tell him I want to have sex with him, I'm going to withhold sex for the rest of his life... the putz.


	26. Chapter 26

March 26, 2019

Who would have thought that Steve and I would be the relationship fixers for our children? And who would have thought my Jersey parents would have fallen in love with this place and bought a condo and learned to like Indian food? I blame and thank Steve all at the same time. I married my best friend.

 


	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

'


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own or make any money off of this posting. Hawaii 50 is not ours.


End file.
